An unexpected surprise
by kryforme23
Summary: She loved him, and he left her. Well now he's back, and she's got a big surprise...


**_This is my first fanfiction in a long time... I hope you like it. _**

**_p.s You should know that I missed a lot of the Naruto series, so son't be mad if I messed up on parts. I tried O3O  
_**

Her moans filled my ears, oh, what a beautiful sound they were.

"Neji-kun," she whispered into my neck, "go faster."

I obliged, moving my hips in at a quicker pace, loving the way her breath hitched. This was getting out of control. Every move, every sound, every touch. It all brought me closer to the climax I didn't want to happen. Hinata stiffened below me; and I knew she had reached her peak.

"Neji!" she screamed to the ceiling.

"Hinata," I groaned as I was swallowed by my own climax.

I gave one final thrust into her, and tried to hold back my moans as she milked me dry. We stayed like that-her on her back, and I laying on top her- for a few more minutes when I realized she was uncomfortable with the weight on her.

"Sorry," I muttered as I rolled to her side.

"Don't be. That was amazing," she replied with a blush.

I pulled her face close to mine and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you Neji-kun," she whispered against as she broke away for air.

I was silent for a long time, not knowing what to say. She deserved better than me; better than what I could give her. I loved her. That much I knew was true, but I didn't think I was strong enough to say it.

So I didn't.

"I have to go," I finally said, trying to ignore the look of hurt on her face.

"When will you be back," was her timed response.

"I don't know," I pulled on my pants, and tugged on my shirt, "Whenever I can."

With a wave, I was gone.

And I still didn't tell her.

I wondered the village for a long time, thinking about Hinata. _I'm an idiot _I screamed in my head. I got to the border of the trees and embraced the coverage they gave me. The next thing I knew, I was running. Running from my thoughts, running from my problems, running from Hinata.

I didn't stop until I was far from the villages borders.

Seven years latter:

It had been much too long since I'd been home. After that night, I'd basically disappeared off the face of the earth. Training and traveling. That's all I managed to accomplish in my cowardly attempt at running away.

The moment I entered the village, I heard a voice behind me.

"Neji? Is that you?" I looked behind me to see Tenten.

"Yeah," I replied with a small smile, "It's me."

She smiled fully and threw her arms around me.

"Where the hell have you been?" she whispered.

"Training."

As she let go of me, I was surprised to find that I wanted to see _her._

"Um... Do you know where Hinata is?" I asked Tenten.

She froze for a moment, and I knew why. She was one of the few that had known about Hinata and me.

"Well, um, there's something you should know," she stuttered out.

I gave her my best glare, "What?"

"... She got married," Tenten replied quickly.

I was frozen with shock. My Hinata. Married? I knew that I had wanted her to do better than me. I knew that this was the reason that I had left all those years ago. I knew all of this and yet; It still felt as though my heart had been ripped out.

After a few minutes, I realized that Tenten was looking at me anxiously, waiting for a response.

"...Who?" was all I could croak out.

"A man from the sand. Their marriage was an alliance between the villages."

In a way I got better, and worse. Better, because it had not been her idea, or choice. And worse, because she'd been forced to marry.

"Where is her home?" I managed to get out.

"I'll take you," was her weary answer.

We walked for what felt like a life time. Tenten tried to make conversation, but I ignored her until she finally stopped trying. The whole walk I though of what would happen when I got there. I planed all of the possibilities, but none of them were what I saw.

The house was at the edge of the woods. It was grand in it's own way; the walls were all painted white, and there was a swing tied to te branch of a tree. I heard laughing coming from the the back, and before I could ask Tenten, a little girl ran to the front.

Her hair was brown, and Her eyes were exactly like Hinata's. She was fallowed by a boy. I almost colapsed as I looked at him. He looked like I did as a child. And finally I saw her.

She looked the same as she did the night I left. Her hair was long and trailed behind her as she ran to catch up with the children. And her laugh echoed to where I stood.

"Children?" I muttered in wonder.

Tenten didn't say anything. She only patted me on the shoulder and walked in the direction we came.

"Mommy look," the little girl said, pointing in my direction.

I heard her laughs cut off the second her eyes locked on me. She stopped mid-stride and stood there. I t was as if she was dreaming.

"Neji?" she sounded so confused.

Before I had the chance to answer, her arms were around me.

"Neji!" she whispered in my ear, and I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around her and filling myself with her sent.

"Hinata," I whispered back.

We stood like that for an immeasurable amount of time before the girl spoke.

"Who is that mommy?" her and the boy stood next to each other.

"An old friend, Maku..." she replied and let go.

Hinata grabbed my hand and guided me to where they stood.

"Maku, Toya, this is Neji. Neji, these are my children."

"Hello," the little girl said with a blush.

The boy said nothing; just stared.

"We're your children too," he finally said.

**_Well there you go. If you liked it, great. If you didn't, too bad. _**


End file.
